


Countdown

by caitastrophe8499



Series: I Promise It Won't Be Boring [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitastrophe8499/pseuds/caitastrophe8499
Summary: A bleated New Year's Eve upload. Part one in what I hope will be several installments of one-shots. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I don't know where I'm going from here, but I promise it won't be boring."
> 
>  
> 
> ~David Bowie

10

Leonard slammed into one of the mobsters, knocking the tommy gun up to the side and sending a blast of bullets through the ceiling. Women screamed and men were throwing punches indiscriminately.

The costume, though comfortable, wasn’t what he was used to. The suit, the suspenders, the tie, all in groups of black and white, noticeable and eye-catching. Things he strived never to be. His shoes slipped slightly on the floor and the mobster took advantage of it to suckerpunch his jaw. Leonard fell back a few steps, but kept his feet. Hunching over, he threw his shoulder into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

“Supposed to be a routine job,” Leonard muttered, punching the mobster in the jaw and taking his weapon. Jumping over the bar, he took shelter with the bootleg alcohol and terrified bartender. “How’s it going?” he asked him archly, glancing at his watch. The sounds of shattering glass made him peer over the wood, looking for his partner.

 

 

9

Sara spun, cursing the tassels of the flapper dress and the heavy beading. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to slow her down just a tad. And sometimes, just a tad meant life or death. She’d seen Leonard dive behind The bar, taking out one guard and one gun. Too bad there were twelve more.

It was supposed to be quick - in and out. She and Leonard had been sent in to take down an aberration. Somehow, a mobster in 1918, Alphonse Ricetti, had gotten ahold of some future tech. Rip had called it a death ray, but Sara was almost certain he was joking. All the mob boss had been able to do was take out one of his competitors, Angelo Galante.

Sara and Leonard had gone in under cover during a party in hopes of blending in. And they had. Sara had even gotten the device and they’d been on their way out. However, one of Galante’s sons had decided that tonight was the night for revenge. He’d started a firefight with Ricetti’s men and Leonard and Sara, not to mention the rest of the party-goers, had been caught in the middle of it.

 

8

Leonard watched as Sara took down two of them men, foregoing their guns for her knives and remaining far more deadly. Leonard covered her, taking out three with his new tommy gun. Though inaccurate, it was a nice gun. He may have to keep it.

Another spray of bullets from his gun took out a man coming behind Sara. She flashed a grin at him, then threw a blade, another man going down, knife in his throat.

Leonard looked at his watch again. He was running out of time.

 

7

Sara ducked underneath a wild punch, coming up closely and jamming her knee between his legs. The League had taught her many new things, but some old tricks worked just as well. The man fell to the ground with a groan and she kicked his gun away.

She looked around again, seeing Leonard take out the man who was attempting to sneak up on him. She watched the crook come out, apparent in the way he reacted to someone sneaking up on him. Vicious, calculated, certain, and deadly. The tommy gun came up right in his attacker’s gut and Leonard fired. No mercy. No hesitation. It’s how he understood her so well. He could be a killer, too. When he had to.

 

6

Leonard let the body fall away, seeing only another few men left. Ricetti being one of them. Sara had tossed Leonard the device, but Ricetti had only seen her take it.

The mobster was coming down the stairs, his eyes focused on the blur of her blue tasseled dress and silver blades taking out one man after another. Ricetti was pissed, drawing his gun before he’d even reached the ground level. Leonard stood, drawing the attention of Ricetti’s bodyguards. They started firing at him and he ducked, shooting his tommy gun blindly over the bar top, praying he got some.

 

5

The bullets kept away most of the Ricetti’s men, but he kept coming right towards her, his hand raising, gun sitting in his palm.

She threw her knife but it only winged his shoulder, knocking him back a step. Sara took the initiative and rushed him, grabbing his wrist before he could fully draw the weapon, bullets hitting the ground as she dug her heel into his toe.

 

4

A brief respite in the bullets made Leonard hope that they were reloading. He couldn’t wait to take the chance.

Jumping the bar, Leonard fired as he approached Ricetti’s men, his eyes on Sara even as gangsters fell before him. She was grappling with Ricetti and apparently winning, but he was there to back her up. Always.

He looked at his watch again.

 

3

Sara gritted her teeth and knocked Ricetti’s legs out from underneath him, kicking him in the head with her t-strap heels. It didn’t do as much damage as her boots, so she had to kick him twice more.

She looked up and saw Leonard clearing a path between him and her. She ran towards him, watching his back. Always.

“Get them!”

 

2

Sara on his heels, Leonard focused his attention on making them an exit. The gun did a number on the few mobsters left and anyone who wasn’t involved in the fighting had either fled or hid. They were almost home free.

Leonard spared a glance to see that another wave of thugs were coming in through the back, either Galante’s backup or Ricetti’s. Either way, decidedly not friendly. He turned, walking backwards and shielding their retreat as Sara guided him to the door. Chancing a look down at his watch, he cursed beneath his breath.

They hit the open air and ran, hearing the gangsters on their heels. They blended in with the crowds out in full this evening, after Leonard dumped the gun. However, when Sara saw some of Ricetti’s men coming nearer, she pulled Leonard into a dark alleyway, his dark jacket and fedora shielding their faces from a cursory glance.

 

1

As Ricetti’s men walked by, she grinned up at Leonard, the thrill of a mission gone horribly wrong, but successful in the end making her a little giddy.

Leonard was smirking, too.

Then the people just outside the alley exploded into screams and cries, lights dancing and loud noises echoing in the dark. She was about to head back out there, metaphorical guns blazing, but Leonard stopped her by pressing his lips onto hers.

 

0

He kissed her gently, holding her tiny waist between his long fingers, all that power compressed into such a small form that he’d never get over. She was still thrumming with energy from the fight, but as she melted into the kiss, that energy became focused on him. Her hands slid up the dapper jacket and he could have sworn his heart jumped as she leaned into him.

When he pulled away, it took a minute before he could cast her a trademark smirk. He could still see the confusion in her eyes and forgave her, what with the fight and all.

“Happy New Year, Lance.”


End file.
